


Lullaby

by Jumabu



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Songs, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: Jeremy has a nightmare. Oh boy I love coming up with titles for these things it's my favorite thing ever I love it.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I probably have a bunch of mistakes. Like I bet you I wrote somewhere in there that Michael cuddles himself. I don't have a beta for this so please tell me if I made a mistake. It's kinda short and sucks but I like writing small stuff to inspire me for bigger stuff that I'm gonna try to write. I wanna write a Rich/Jake fanfic soon but I need to get inspired. Then I have something else from I completely different fandom I need to work on. Crap these notes are longer than I intended for them to be. Sorry! Enjoy!

Jeremy hadn't had a nightmare in years. At least not one that caused him to wake up sweaty and screaming. He could feel his heart thumping rapidly inside him as he jolted awake, sitting up as if jumping out of the dream. It caught him by surprise when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. He thrashed for a second before realising it was Michael. He had forgotten that he was staying over. Jeremy buried his head into his boyfriends' chest, breathing heavily as Michael shushed him. Jeremy slowly began to lay down, Michael still holding him as he did. Michael ran a hand through Jeremy's hair, his fingers trailing down his neck with every stroke. Jeremy's breathing began to steady after a few minutes of laying there with Michael. After he had calmed down a bit, Michael spoke.  
" You good, babe? " He whispered in Jeremy's ear softly, making Jeremy shiver.   
" Yeah... " Jeremy tightened the arm that he had wrapped around Michael's waist.  
" Feel like going back to bed? " Michael asked.  
" No... " Jeremy pulled away from Michael a bit to look at him.   
" I didn't figure you would. " Michael said, pecking Jeremy gently on the lips. " Do you wanna just lay here? "  
" Yeah, " Jeremy said. " It's   
hot. "  
" Do you wanna stop cuddling, then? " Michael asked.  
" No! " Jeremy squeezed Michael tighter, making him chuckle a little.  
" God, you're adorable. " Michael kissed his boyfriend again, then grabbed his phone. " I'll play you some Disney music. " He said, pulling up a playlist, then setting the phone down on the head of the bed. Jeremy eventually fell back asleep to the sound of Reflection and Michaels heartbeat.


End file.
